A family secret
by Cloud Cross
Summary: Alex russo is a rebellious young wizard who soon discovers that her parents are hiding a dark secret from the Russo kids along with falling for the last guy she would ever expect to even like, she will soon discover the family secret.
1. The beginning

**(Disclaimer I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any other references that may be used in this story) My name is Cloud and this is my first Wizards of Waverly Place story so I hope you like it and will review it and recommend it to others.**

_April 15, 1992 dear journal my name is unimportant, I was once known as one of the greatest wizards of the wizard world I no longer live their because I fell in love with watching the lives of mortals, there is man that fascinates me he gave up his powers because he fell in love with a mortal and married her, it was truly magical watching her giving birth to their first son Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo, I can only hope that he grows up to be like his father. July 22, 1993 it has been one year since Justin was born and the second child was born in the back of a taxi, she is so beautiful, I think she just stole my heart, they decided to name her Alexandra Margarita Russo, I get the feeling that she will be a great wizard. October 27, 1996 their youngest son has been born, they chose the name Maximilion Ernesto Alanzo Russo for him, he looks like he would be a interesting young man, I have watched over the Russo's for nineteen years, watching as their children grow older and wiser, I have chosen to give my powers to the one who wins their family competition, but perhaps it's best if you see their story yourself._

_January 1, 2009 (_**Justin pov) **Mom, Alex stole my tie, I refuse to go to school without it, I then hear Alex say oh shut it Justin it's not like your going to miss school, you care to much about your precious attendance sheet I had to agree with her on that, I am the best student at the school Alex, me, and our youngest brother attend, which is Tribeca prep, shaking my head to clear my mental ramblings I look up and see Alex and her best friend Harper walk out the door and head downstairs, that's when I yell to mom again and tell that I'm off to school and I'll be ten minutes late to my shift because I have a alien league meeting after school, then I glance down at my watch seeing that if I don't run I'll be late, and like Alex said I refuse to be late after all this is my senior year in high school and if I am to attend the best college I must have the best grades so I run downstairs yelling to Alex and Max that we have to go, so Max gets up and runs with me while Alex says she will catch up, I decide I don't really have time so I leave after hearing Harper tell Alex that she doesn't want to be late, ten minutes later I arrive at school and I straighten my clothes and head inside trying to slow my heart rate only to have it sped back up after I see Alex leaning against her locker playing on her phone like she arrived to school on time, so I march over to her and ask her in a breathy whisper how she made it to school before me and how come she's not tired like I am, so she casually respond back that we are wizards and she just zapped here, the she walks off, I stand there with my mouth open ready to follow her and give her a lecture on using magic irresponsibly and how dangerous it can be, but then I remember that I need to get to class and so I head to first period. **(Alex pov)** Justin is such a crybaby, he went and told mom about how I stole his tie, but I only took it because it matches my outfit today and I really wanted to bug him, I am glad that our relationship didn't change after the Mason/Juliet fiasco, he could have blamed me for his girlfriend getting in a fight with my boyfriend which caused us to lose them both, but I don't fell like retelling that story so instead I tell Justin to shut up and I grab my best friend Harper and head downstairs to get some lunch money from the cashier after all what other advantage besides free food is there to being the only daughter to a restaurant owner, my parents let me get away with a lot but the don't like stealing so I always pay it back from my pay check I get every week, I may be devious but I'm not a thief, after I sit down at the counter I see Justin run down the stairs telling us that we'll be late if we don't leave now so Max rushes out after him and Harper starts to tell me about how she tells me she doesn't want to be late to school, so I tell her not to worry about it and I reach down into my boot and pull out my wand and say that what's the point of being a Wizard if we don't use our powers, Justin's such a loser, then I wave my wand and we end up in the bathroom away from prying eyes, Harper runs into the stall yelling about how she hates flashing places, I then walk out to my locker and I see I have a text from my secret friend that I met on irresponsible , it's a site I found about two months ago and they set me up with this cool girl, we know a lot about each other except for each others names, it helps to keep the whole set up mysterious so she goes by _RockinWiz18_ and I go by the name of _ArtistWiz17, _we have even traded spells, just because my family thinks I cant do magic right doesn't mean its not true, I read her text and see it says that she is going to skip today and I reply that I wish I could but my goody two shoes brother will rat on me If skip and my parents might take my phone, she replies telling me that she will buy an extra hot dog in my name while she is enjoying her freedom so I text her back saying that I'll talk to her later, before I can put my phone up I see Justin walking towards me looking mad and tired, he then ask me how I got to school so fast so I tell him that we are wizards so we should embrace I then call him a loser and walk off not caring to hear his response. **Well that's the end of the chapter, this is my first wowp story and I had a lot of fun writing it, so review me or email at **** if you have any tips on how to improve my story, please refer to others and review, bye. **


	2. A new student

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, but I do watch the television show). Previously in A family secret Alex and her brothers are being watched over by a mystery person, the Russo kids go to school and Alex reveals that she has a secret friend, and now the continuance. (Alex pov) **I finally get to first period and sit down beside Harper, I felt my phone vibrate In my pocket so I pulled it out, it was from none other than Mr. Larritate the school principle, ever since I showed him how to text a person, he decided to call students to his office through text, I sighed and got up, the teacher looked mad when I got up during his oh so boring lecture until I showed him the text, he looked happy all of a sudden considering I was most likely in trouble and was going to the principle's office for punishment, I really didn't mind being around Laritate, he wasn't that bad for a Principle, but I would never tell the cowboy wannabe. I reached the office and sat down In the waiting seat, a couple of seconds passed when I looked up and saw a guy walk in and sit down near me, I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't really see what he looked like, before I could think about it any further Larritate came out of his office and called my name, after I sat down in my favorite seat and poured myself some tea, he started talking about how he had a younger half brother who was near my age and was moving into town, I gave a fake cheer, but shuddered at the thought of a mini Larritate, well half of him, but that was still weird, getting bored I started thinking about what I wanted for lunch today, Larritate interrupted my inner thoughts by asking if I would do it, wanting to get out of there I agreed to whatever he was talking about and stood up to leave, he said great and told me that we would see each other later, whatever that meant. **(Laritate pov) **My little brother Percy is coming to live with me, I decided to get someone near his age to show him around New York, its not because were not that close, it is just that I haven't seen him for several years, when I was twenty-four in college my mother was lonely after my dad left her until she met Jonathan Jackson, they didn't tell me about their relationship until she pregnant, at first I was angry but I forgave them when Percy was born. When Percy was ten his dad sent him to a private school, I haven't seen him since then I decided to have Alex Russo show him around because I think that she might have some things in common with him, when my mother called me to ask if he could come live with me and finish his senior year here I was happy to say yes, when I asked why she said her and Jonathan were going to travel the world and didn't want to affect Percy's education, she did warn me that he was a little strange cause he always carried a weird looking stick around with him and he is always reading strange books, but sure that we get along great, I really do hope that he fits in here.

**(Percy pov) **Well I'm finally here at Tribeca prep where My half brother is the principle of the school, I was glad to finally leave wiz-tech and complete my senior year here, when I finally reach his office, I see a girl already sitting in the waiting room, she glanced up at me with an uncaring look but didn't really pay much attention to me, this actually surprised me I was so used to people In the wizard world always falling all over me because of my dad is quite famous in the wizard world and people expected me to be great at everything. I saw my brother come out and call the girl to his office, she stayed in there for about 10 minutes until she came out and left. My brother came back out and pulled me into a bear hug, he seemed genuinely happy to see me. After that he me my schedule and sent me on my way to class, the day went bye real fast and before I knew it the final bell rang and Hershey was taking me to meet someone, when we pulled up in front of a sub-shop I heard his phone ring, after he finished talking he sighed and said that he had to run but I could still meet Alex, he told me to go inside the shop and ask for Alex, he then dropped me off and left, that's when I walked through the door and fell to the floor after running into someone.

**(Alex pov) **School is finally over, after Larritate called me to his office, I was late for chemistry and I got extra homework, it's not like I'm going to do it but more homework means more not having to do it, I almost ran from school when it was over, I finally get home when my dad tells me I've got to pick up a shift, I wanted to go to the mall with Harper, but no, I get to work with rude customers, I was walking towards the door, when some guy ran into me and fell on top of me.

**That's the end of the chapter, I decided to put Percy Jackson in the story, because I think that him and Alex would be great together, also I want thank Aelita56 for the review and advice, and I will update soon. **


	3. Were both Wizards

**(Disclaimer I do not own Wizards of Waverly place or any of the other characters that may have been added to this story)**

**Previously in A family secret, Larritate's half brother who is secretly a Wizard, comes to live with him, Alex unknowingly agrees to show him around, after school Larrritate takes his brother to the sub-shop and tells him to go inside and ask for Alex, when he goes inside he crashes into someone and lands on top of them, and now the continuance,**

**(Alex pov) **Just great my new shirt is ruined, I was carrying a soda and heading for the door, I was trying to run away from work to go meet up with Harper when some guy fell me and knocked my soda on both of us, I hear him groan and start to pull himself up, when I looked at him our eyes connected and the world seemed to stop spinning, he had the most piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare straight through me,_ oh my gosh I'm sounding like those lame romance novels Harper is always reading, so what if this guy has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, I have got to remember he just ruined my plans to get away from working and my shirt._ I start to stand has black hair with pale skin, he's not overly muscled but looking at him you could tell that he did workout, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a grey hoodie over it, his pants were black and baggy with blue lines on them, he helped me up and began to apologize for knocking me over, I waved him off and started to walk off, he stood there in confusion for a minute before he stopped me from going up the stairs so I could change my shirt, before I could tell him to leave me alone he told me his name was Percy and his brother told him to come in here and ask for Alex, I was about to tell him that I'm Alex but my dad decided to make an appearance and he yelled at me to stop talking to the customers and get back to work, I looked back at him and quickly said I got to go, he nodded and I went back to work.

**(Percy pov)** Wow, the person I fell on is a girl and she Is hot, I mean ok for a mortal I felt something wet and noticed that she had been carrying a soda when I ran into and now it was on both of us, I saw her look up and our eyes connected, I got lost in her gorgeous chocolate colored eyes, I groaned and stood up, when I got up I helped her up and I took in her appearance and let me just say whoa, she was wearing a dark blue and purple tank top with black skinny jeans, she had multiple bracelets and she looked about my age, after getting over her looks I remembered my manners and began to apologize to her, she waved me off and started to head towards some stairs, I stood there for a moment trying to remember why I came here, when I called after her to stop, before she could say anything back, I told her that my brother had sent me here and I was looking for someone named Alex, she was about to respond when a middle aged guy yelled out at her telling her to get back to work, she looked back at me and said she had to go and then she walked off, I then saw a guy with wavy brown hair and a confused look on his face coming down the steps that the girl from before seemed to be heading for, I walked up to him and asked him if he knew who Alex was, he seemed to snap out of his confused state and told me to follow him, I wasn't sure if I should but I was a wizard and I could handle myself so I wasn't really worried about this kid, I followed him up the stairs and he led me to a door and let me in to the apartment above the sub-shop, he said were almost their and showed me a door with a large A on the front of it, he opened the door and told me to go in, he then said that this was Alex's room and I could wait here, he then seemed to realize something and asked who I was, I told him that my name was Percy and my brother sent me, satisfied with the answer he left, I didn't know what to do now so I just stood there until the door opened and I saw the girl from earlier walk in, she looked shocked to see me when she pulled a stick from her wand and said a few words, too surprised to react fast enough I was knocked out, my last thought was that she was a wizard, a hot wizard at that.

**(Alex pov) **After dealing with my dad, I headed upstairs to change my shirt, when I reached my door I heard something inside my room, I opened the door and saw the guy who ran into me earlier standing in my room, without thinking about it I pulled out my wand and used a sleep spell on him, after I did it I realized that I might have just revealed magic to a mortal but then I just remembered that I could just erase his mind if he started asking questions, I wasn't sure what to do after all this had happened so I decided to go get Justin, when I called him into my room and he saw Percy lying on the floor he bolted out the door screaming for our parents, he is such a drama queen, I still can't figure out how we could possibly be siblings.

**(Justin pov)** I was in the lair working on a new spell when I heard Alex calling me, when I got upstairs to her room and went inside I saw that there was a guy lying on the floor looking like he was asleep, being the good son that I am I ran out the door, yelling for my parents to come upstairs, when my dad heard me he came up the stairs and stood patiently for me to catch my breath, after I had calmed down I dragged him to Alex's room and told him that she had a guy sleeping in her room, I saw my dad's face turn red with anger and him open the door, when we got inside we saw the boy tied up in a chair and Alex on her bed playing with her phone, my dad started yelling at her about how she should not have boy in her room, after he finished his rant he looked at her for an explanation and she began talking.

**(Alex pov) **Dad it is so not what it looks like, I came up here to change my shirt and he was standing in my room, I thought he might be a thief and I knocked him out, I called Justin in here so he could get rid of him but then Justin started screaming like a little girl and ran out to go whine to you, so what should we do with him? My dad looked surprised at first then he looked thoughtful, he started to talk but he was cut off by Percy groaning and Justin saying he's waking up, I'm not sure why I zapped him I just don't like people in my room I almost felt bad for him but then remembered he was trespassing anyway, I stopped thinking about when he started talking.

**(Percy pov) **Wow that hurt, what kind of a Wizard are you going around knocking people out? When I asked this I noticed that the three people in the room looked surprised that I knew what a wizard was, the girl who had knocked me out started saying that I tripped and knocked myself out and that wizards weren't real, if I wasn't one I would have believed her, ignoring her lie I answered back saying if wizards weren't real then how come she and I are wizards, the younger male in the room looked skeptically at me before crossing his arms and saying prove it, I smirked at him and recited one of my favorites, _some are evil some are kind now all must speak their mind,_ the oldest of the three started saying that if he pretended that this didn't happen maybe he could go eat some pudding, next the younger male said, I don't get why I don't have a girl friend, I mean I'm desirable right, when the girls turn came I noticed that my spell didn't affect her, this surprised me greatly I didn't know that younger wizards could use shield spells and yet that was the only thing that could block a truth spell, the oldest guy began to speak and he told me that his name was Jerry Russo and these two were his kids, the boy introduced himself as Justin Russo and the girl said her name was Alex, I found myself hoping that she was the one that my brother was talking about, I had to find out so ignoring the other two in the room I asked Alex did she know anyone named Hershey Larritate.

**That's the end of chapter three, I hope that everyone liked it, I wont be long before Alex and Percy will be together, and maybe even Justin will find love, does anyone think that Juliet or Mason should come back if so review if you want and tell me what you think, and I will update soon.**


	4. The Legendary Three

**(Disclaimer, I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Percy Jackson but I do like watching the Television show and Movie)**

**Previously in A family secret, Alex meets Percy and later finds him in her room, she knocks him out with magic and when he wakes up he says he is a wizard too, and Percy questions Alex on of she knows his brother, and now the continuance of the story, **

**(Alex pov) **Yeah, I know him why do you want to know, he answered me by saying that Hershey was his half brother and he had told him to come here and someone named Alex was supposed to show him around New York, Justin looked like he wanted to comment on that but I cut him off and asked Percy why was he in my room then if he didn't know I was Alex and he told me that he had asked some guy named Max who told him to wait in here, I was gonna get him for that later, but for now I had to deal with Percy, then I heard my dad ask what Percy's name was so he said in a quiet voice that his name was Percy Jackson, at first I didn't think my dad had heard him but when he started yelling at me again for knocking out the son of Jonathan Jackson and kept apologizing to Percy, then he grabbed my arm and dragged me and Percy downstairs and to the door telling me to show Percy around and to behave, after he left I turned back to Percy and asked him why did my dad act like that, he told me that his dad was one of the Legendary three and that people made a big deal of it in the Wizard world, when I asked him what the Legendary three was he looked surprised that I didn't know but he shook it off and asked did my family have a lair, I nodded yes and led him back inside, we had to sneak past my dad but that wasn't that hard considering that he was now eating pudding, after we reached the freezer door I unlocked it and we walked in, he went straight to the book shelf and started looking for something, I pulled out my phone and checked the time wondering if I could ditch Percy and head to the mall but he interrupted my thoughts when he said found it, he set a medium sized dusty book on the table and opened the book up, he mumbled a spell and the words on the page came alive and started to act the story out, I heard Percy say that the Legendary three were three families that were royalty in the wizard world and every generation a member of each family is picked to rule, they had yet to pick yet but everyone knew he was it since he was an only child, then I asked who the other two were and he told me that no one knows, all they know is that one of them live in the Wizard world and the other married a human and gave his powers up to live in the mortal world, I had a million more questions but we heard someone coming so I grabbed Percy's hand and flashed us outside, he kept holding my hand until I cleared my throat and he let go turning so I couldn't see him blush but I did, trying to get out of this awkward silence I suggested that we go look around, he nodded and we headed towards the movie theatre, when we got there I saw Hugh Normous standing in the ticket line, I turned back to Percy and asked him if he would like to see a movie, and he nodded yes asking which one, I was about to ask what was he into when Hugh walked up to us and said hey Alex what are you doing here with one of the princes of the wizard world, I introduced him to Percy which ended up with all three of us going to see a horror movie together, Hugh held my left arm and I held on to Percy's right arm, not because I was scared but just cause I felt like it, he didn't seem to mind either, after the movie was over we got a pizza and traded spells, It started to get late so Hugh headed home and Percy walked me back to the sub-shop, he thanked me for the movie and said he better go which made me sort of sad, telling him by I turned to go inside and almost tripped when I realized that I had a crush on Larritates little brother, even if he was his half brother, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I over heard my dad speaking in a hushed yell on the phone, letting my curiosity win I heard him telling the person on the other end of the phone that he needed to keep his son away from his kids, before they find out the truth and that he wanted us to remain normal for as long as possible, when my phone chimed I ran up the stairs so he wouldn't catch me and I faked sleep until I was sure he wasn't coming to check to see if I was asleep, I pulled out my phone to see who it was and saw that it was RockinWiz18, asking what I was up to, I texted her back saying that I was watching some thinking , while I waited for her response I thought about my dad and what was it that he was hiding, when she texted back asking what I was thinking about I considered telling her about my dad but instead I asked her if she had ever heard about the Legendary three of the Wizard world, It took her a little while to respond but she said that she thinks we should meet to talk, at first I was unsure but I decided to text her back and ask her how tomorrow morning sounded she replied telling me to meet her at the park, putting down my phone I fell asleep dreaming of strange legends, _(Dream pov) Alexandra Russo your time Is near, you will take up your rightful place when the war comes, there is much to learn in such little time that we have, you have met the first, you are the second, soon you will see the third._

**(Alex pov) **I woke up this morning feeling a little worried about last nights dream but I decided to think on it later and picked out my clothes for my meeting with RockinWiz18, it didn't take me long and I was out the door, my parents looked surprised that I was up for school, little did they know I wasn't going to school but my clone was, I stood in front of the mirror and said _Edgebono Utoosis, _I had to admit I looked great today, well I look great everyday but I was really liking today's look, I turned back to my clone and told her that she has to go to school today which just made her say how much she didn't want to, after making several promises that wouldn't be kept she agreed to go, then I used my wand to get me to the park, I walked to a bench and texted RockinWiz18 that I was here and waited about two minutes before she showed up, she had black hair with gold tips and had clothes that screamed rebel, looking at her in person I now understood why I kept talking to her, she spotted me and asked if I was ArtistWiz17, I told her yes and she introduced herself as Stevie Nichols, I shook her hand and said that I was Alex Russo, she smirked and said I know, this surprised me considering that we had never told each other who we were but I brushed it off as she was joking, she sat down at the bench I was on and asked what questions I had about the legendary three, I was about to answer but was cut off when I heard Percy say aren't you supposed to be in school.

**(Percy pov)** After I took Alex back to the sub-shop I went back home and saw Hershey sitting on the couch watching some western, when he saw I had come in he asked me how my exploration of New York went, I told him that I had a great time and I looked forward to seeing Alex again, Hershey laughed at that and said that I could hang out with Miss Russo as long as she didn't get me in trouble, I asked him what he meant by that because Alex didn't seem like a trouble maker, he started laughing and said she always does, then he told me night kiddo and I went to my new room to go to bed, (_Dream pov) Perceus Jackson you are the first, you have met the second and the third will appear very soon, prepare for a fight Percy for both love and life, for war is upon us._

**(Percy pov) **Last nights dream was incredibly confusing but when I looked at the clocks time I saw that there was little time before school started so I got up and made a mental note to call my dad later and ask what this dream could have possible meant, ten minutes later I was at school and saw Alex talking to a girl dressed like a beef jerky stick, I walked up to her to tell her thanks for yesterday when I saw that this girl wasn't Alex but a copy of her, the beef jerky girl introduced herself as Harper Finkle and then told Alex that she had to go ask a teacher about something and took off, I looked back at copy Alex and asked her where the real Alex was, she told me that she had taken off to some park making her go to this lame school, I decided to go get her and went out the door, I went down a near alley and said, _Alex I need to find so take me to her before the clock strikes nine,_ the spell took me to central park and I saw Alex sitting on a bench with another girl, I walked up to her and said aren't you supposed to be in school, I saw the other girl get an agitated look on her face but I looked back at Alex after hearing her say aren't you, I quickly responded by telling her I was only out here because I came to come get her, the other girl didn't like being left out of the conversation so she turned to Alex and asked her who this guy was, Alex told her I was Percy Jackson and the other girl seemed to become really tense after this, she looked up at me saying, I'm Stevie Nichols and then turned back to Alex and gave her a card telling her when she loses the extra baggage to come here and they could talk, before I could comment on her insult she looked around to make sure no one was watching then pulled out a wand and then disappeared, Alex sighed and then quietly mumbled, so much for finding out more about the legendary three, I was didn't understand why she was asking Stevie and not me, I asked her why and she told me no offense dude but Stevie seemed to know more than you, I mean you don't even know what the other two's last name is, I nodded sort of getting what she meant and asked her if she had a weird dream last night, she turned to look at me and told me with a straight face that she didn't, telling her ok I asked her if she wanted to head to school, if we hurried we could make second period, she stood up and said to prison we go, I laughed at her new name for school and we headed towards school, when we got there I asked her if she'd like to sit with me at lunch and she said sure, then we separated and headed to our classes, when it was time for lunch we headed for the cafeteria and saw the guy from yesterday who introduced himself as Justin standing by the entrance looking really mad, when I asked Alex wasn't he her brother she grabbed my arm saying unfortunately he but if I were you I'd ignore him, we were almost by him when he stopped us and asked Alex where did she go early this morning, she told him to mind his own business and dragged me inside to get some lunch.

**(Alex pov) **Man it hasn't even been a full day and I'm already tired, first Percy shows up and ruins my chance at finding out more about the legendary three, which I seem to be so drawn to, then Justin bothers me on my way to my favorite class, _lunch _but I gotta admit it did feel kinda good holding on to Percy's arm, when we got inside the caf I noticed GiGi and her followers bothering Harper so I walked over to them and not so kindly asked them to leave her alone, they looked like they were ready to fight back but they stopped when they saw Percy beside me, I heard GiGi say hiya handsome like why are you hanging with loser Russo when you could be my boyfriend, I looked at Percy and saw he had an absolute horrified expression on his face after she had said this, trying to run away he turned to me and said he was gonna go get our trays, normally I wouldn't let someone else pick up my food, but if he was picking, he was paying so who was I to say no, after I nodded he left I turned back to GiGi and told her to get lost, before I tell everyone about how she peed her pants at the crazy ten minute sale, she looked like a tomato when I said this and picked Harper's tray up and dumped it on my shirt, not in the mood to ruin another good shirt I quietly mumbled _McWreary Time Reary _making it where I had nothing on me, before she could dump it on me this time I stood on one leg and muttered _Gialsjay Timesday _I turned the tray where it would pour on her, then I floated a pot of spilt pea soup over to us and made her wannabes hold two trays filled with nasty pea soup over her head so when I sat my foot down it would pour on her, putting the pot back in place I backed up a little so none of it would get on me and I put my foot down, I could only start laughing when I heard her scream and start yelling at the wannabe's, then she turned to me and said this isn't over and then stormed off, by then the whole cafeteria was in an uproar of laughter, I stepped past the mess and sat down beside Harper, she asked me if I had used magic and I told her wouldn't that be an irresponsible use of magic, she nodded knowing that I did but then asked why was I still hanging out with that Percy guy, I told her that he was a wizard, to which she responded saying, I thought it was because he was hot, I was about to agree when Percy came back with two trays and asked who was hot, I answered no one and grabbed my tray, it had a cheeseburger on it so it was actually pretty good, Harper looked at Percy and said so you're a wizard huh? He looked at me and mouthed does she know and I nodded yes, he slowly answered yes and I heard Harper say interesting, then Percy asked me if I used magic on that blonde girl and of course I denied it while Harper said I did, he looked like he believed Harper and I turned away thinking, _stupid hot wizard guy, it's such a shame that he's Larritate's brother, well half brother at least they look nothing alike, but I guess they wouldn't look alike anyway considering yesterday Percy told me that they are related by marriage and not blood, but it's still does feel weird felling. _I was about to say something when I heard Larritate over the speakers saying, will miss Russo come to the principles office, I looked at Harper and shrugged my shoulders saying I haven't even done anything yet so don't worry, I'll be back soon, then I headed to the principles office, when I reached the office I walked in and sat down, I heard Larritate thank me for taking care of Percy, I was about to say no problem but stopped when he said but just because you did one deed doesn't get you out of detention for skipping first period, I denied it of course hoping that this meeting would be over soon so I could get back to lunch, I stood up telling Larritate I'd see him later then walked back to lunch, after lunch nothing interesting happened so classes passed in a blur, soon enough I was walking down the too familiar path to detention aka the Principles office. When I reached the door I noticed the usual, Eddie and them a couple other kids, but there was someone else, a girl, a girl that looked exactly like Stevie, she turned and looked at me then smirked saying, hey Alex didn't expect to see you here, then she laughed, Larritate came in before I could ask her what she was doing here, he unlocked the office and let us inside so we could wait out our detention, when Larritate left the room I pulled out my hammock and pillow that I had installed in his office and sat down swinging my legs over the side, I had planned to take a nap but with Stevie in here I finally had a chance to ask her those questions, discreetly of course, and as if she knew what I was thinking she walked over to me and sat next to me on Larritate's desk, I saw her pull a bracelet from her pocket and she handed it to me, seeing that she had an identical one on her wrist, I knew that the bracelet must have been a telepathic bracelet, (_a bracelet that when two people are wearing one they can talk telepathically)_ I knew this because I had over heard Justin talking about it once, I slipped it on and I said _testing testing, mic one two _I could see her roll her eyes at my cliché saying but she didn't say anything about it, instead she thought, _so what are ya in for? _I thought back,_ Got caught skipping my morning class and Larritate put me in here, what about you, I didn't know you attended this school, _she shrugged her shoulders saying, _I didn't until this morning, I transferred and my last schools detention came with me so here I am, do you still have questions?_ I nodded yes and she thought, _come with me after school and I will tell you everything, _knowing that I didn't have a shift after school today I quietly said sure and then leaned back to go to sleep, it felt like minutes had passed when I felt someone shaking me, I slapped the offending hands away and opened my eyes to see Stevie standing over me with a smirk on her face, I heard her say Good morning sleeping beauty, how bout you get up and and we get out of here, I stood up feeling refreshed after my nap and looked back to Stevie, she grabbed my arm and said a spell, I could see our surroundings changing until we ended up in what looked like an apartment, I heard Stevie say, nice isn't it? Looking around I could see it was furnished with a huge tv and game system, I asked her whose place this was and she said it was hers, I whistled out loud and said sweet, she nodded and offered me a drink I said sure and she gave me a root beer and sat down at her couch, she looked at me and said what do I want to ask, I asked her who are the other two of the legendary three, before she could answer her phone rang and she picked it up, when she hung up she had an agitated look on her face, she told me just a minute and then walked over to what looked like a closet, she pulled out a weird looking box and handed it to me, she told me that all the answers I seek are in this box, I looked back at the box and saw it had a lock on it, I asked her about the key for it, she just smiled a knowing smile and said, _those who are chosen are the key, _before I could question her I was back at the school, it was empty thankfully, rushing to get home I flashed to my room and magically locked the door, going back to the box I stared at it thinking of how confusing my laid back life had gotten since yesterday, deciding that staring would get nothing done I pulled my wand from my boot and pointed it at the lock saying, _this box has answers for me so how about an unlocking key, _which did nothing, several make-um-ups later the box was still closed, giving up I hit the lock with my wand and the box lit up with a deep voice saying who be the one that waketh me from my slumber, deciding I had nothing to lose I replied Alex Russo, the box then opened, happy that I had finally opened it I did a little victory dance in my head, when I lifted the top fully to see what was inside I saw…

**Well that's the end of chapter four, I hope that you all enjoyed it, I'm not sure if I should make Stevie the villain in this story, so if you have any advice you can review me if you want, and I will try to update soon.**


	5. What is going on?

**Disclaimer, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any other character that I may use in this story.**

**Previously In A family secret, Alex becomes interested in a story that Percy told her. Stevie shows up and meets both Alex and Percy. After a dream Alex is unable to get over her curiosity for the Legendary Three so Stevie gives Alex a book. And now the continuance,**

**(Stevie pov) **I can't believe how easy this is. The only problem is that Percy Jackson seems to know Alex. I'm pretty sure that out of all three Russo children that Alex is the one. If she can get the box open she will find out the Legendary Three's last names. And it's only going to get easier from there. I wonder if that Jackson kid knows that the Russo's are one of the three. If my brother hadn't of messed up my chances of being the family wizard I never would have found out about the family business. It was when I was about fifteen and I ran into this guy who looked a lot like me and Warren. It was when he introduced himself as Steven Nichols. At first I thought It was a coincidence but when he asked me if I knew a Warren Nichols I knew it wasn't. I told him no and then ran off. Later that night the same guy showed up at our house. When he called Warren son, I half expected him to throw him out. But Warren just hugged him I was angered that he could let this guy in after he left us before I was born. Back then me and Warren had a close relationship, he legally adopted me after our mother passed when I was ten and he was eighteen. When the guy noticed me he asked who I was, Warren told him that I was his sister. Then he introduced this guy to me, saying that he was my dad. Both of our eyes widened. I heard him mumble something about how this now complicates his plans. Suddenly I was even angrier. Seeing that he made a mistake, he tried to explain. He started to tell us about some legend, and how we were apart of it. Three hours later he had explained the whole legend to us. After he told us that one of us would take up the position as one of the legendary three, Warren stood up proclaiming that since he was the one who would be the family wizard that he is the chosen one. I could only glare at him. I heard Steven say that being one of the three can't be decided by the family but by the wand. Seeing our confused faces he pulled out a wand and said that when it was time one of us would be chosen. He sat the wand down and then told us that when he returned the wand would choose. Then he walked straight out the door. Ever since that day Warren had changed. My sweet, caring brother, had become power hungry. After that I worked hard to become an even better wizard than Warren was. A little while later I met ArtistWiz17 in a wizard chat room. We traded a lot of spells. It wasn't long before Steven had returned. When he came, he looked at both of us and said that it was time. He pulled the wand out and then said. _Wand of the Legendary Three, tell us who it shall be. Not of evil, not of good, but just a Wizard as it should. _The wand started to glow a dark red, and threw itself towards me. On instinct I caught it, shocking both Warren and myself. I saw Steven get a smile on his face and whisper, it has chosen. This confused me, I thought that he had wanted Warren to be the one. He turned to me and said that to continue my training that I would be coming to live with him. Warren looked like he was gonna explode when he said this, but said nothing to stop him. I guess he was still angry that the wand had chosen me. As if knowing what his son was thinking Steven turned to Warren and said that because he would still keep his powers. Because I was no longer a normal wizard. We left after that. I haven't spoken to Warren since then. After that Steven told me that I had already been in contact with one of the other three. He taught me many things, but always stressed that if I could convince one of the three to join me, we could rule the Wizard world as more than just legends. I still haven't decided on my choice. I want to be good, but I feel like I was born to do bad. When I asked him who the others were, he handed me a book and told me to read it. Now were up to my present situation. It would be easier if all three of us were on the same side. I want to eliminate the wizard competition, after all it is to blame for Warren being like he is. After meeting Alex today I gave her a box containing the same book that my dad had given me. I would have stuck around to see what her reaction to the book was but I got a phone calling telling me that my was requesting a meeting with me. And by requesting I mean demanding to see me. Just because he was some rich guy that owned his own company didn't mean that he owned the world. At least I was able to buy myself whatever I wanted. When I finally got to my dads office after taking my slow time, I walked into his office without knocking and just let me say never again. He was standing up with his secretary's legs wrapped around him while they were seriously making out. They didn't even notice me come in, so caught up in their nasty moaning and groping. If I didn't already know about these sorts of things I would have thought that with the way how he was shoving his tongue down her throat that he chocking the nasty thing attached to him. Having enough of this gross fest I cleared my throat, hoping that they would stop. When they didn't I feared that they just might do the deed with me in here. Almost gagging at that I pulled out my wand and smirked saying, _what was once a bold deceiver is now a __gold retriever. _Seconds later my dad was no longer kissing a human but a huge dog. He yelled out in disgust glaring at me when I started laughing. After he straighten his clothes and sent his golden secretary away he asked me how my recruiting of the Russo was going. I told him I was speaking to he before he called me. He asked if I had given her the book. I told him yes. He nodded dismissing me, but not before telling me to turn Gina his secretary back. I just scoffed in disgust, turning his nasty lover back human before I left. It didn't take me long to get home. I was pretty tired so I decided to take a nap or watch some tv. I ended up doing a bit of both. When I woke up I saw the news was on. Normally I would have turned the channel, but I didn't for some reason listening to what the reporter said for once. _Ladies and gentlemen, last night there were two murders taking place. It appears that the victims were teenagers. The cause of death is unknown at this point, but there are rumors that something was stolen from the teens. It is advised that parents put there kids on lockdown, because police have reason to believe that these were planned murders, and there is chance that this wasn't the last attack. If you have any information regarding these victims please call us at 1-800-helpers. _When they showed the pictures I immediately recognized the teens. They were a couple who were known in the Wizard world for there love for the legendary three. They would often get in trouble for graffiti about us. I wondered if there was a wizard serial killer or was it just a coincidence. Oh well I'd ask my dad about it tomorrow, soon after that I fell back asleep

**(Alex pov) **_knock knock knock_, are you kidding me. I just got this box open and now somebody is knocking on my door. I quickly snatched the door open, practically hissing WHAT, Justin was at the door. He looked like he had just peed his pants. He quickly asked me where I went after school. Rolling my eyes I closed the door, not caring if it hit him. I slowly walked back to the glowing box sitting on my desk. I lifted the top and I saw a dusty looking book, along with a shiny knife tucked to the side of the box. Picking up the book I sneezed when the dust stirred up. I opened it halfway expecting the box to blow up on me. I was glad when it didn't. Going against my normal rules, I decided to actually read a book for once. The first sentence said, _if you accept your place as one of us then on the 29th day of the lunar cycle you must pledge your life unto the power of the true wizards. _Whoa, I quickly close the book wondering if this is all just a hoax. But that doesn't explain why I feel like I have to know who the other two are. I opened the book back up and started skimming through it. When I saw the name Jackson I read the page. It said, _when three are united as one their power will be unmatched, there is one of strength "Jackson" one of wisdom "Nichols" and one of heart "Russo". Every generation one is chosen. _By the time I had finished this sentence I had dropped the book. It said Russo, does this mean that me or my brothers would be it. I couldn't think straight so I grabbed my jacket, and said _Edgebono Utoosis_ leaving a clone behind incase Justin decided to bother me again. Flashing out to the nearest alley I headed to my favorite teen club, trying to forget my weird life. I'm pretty well known at this club, the owners are hippies and they love the way I dress. They once told me that if they ever left they would give me the club. Heading to the long line of anxious teenagers I ignored the yells of confusion from the first timers, they probably wanted to know why I just skipped them. I get to the bouncer and he picks me up swinging me in a circle he sits me down and says, Alex go on in. I laugh when I hear the annoying voice of Gigi complaining that I skipped, he just brushes her off and lets me go in. When I get inside I hear What cha gonna do with it by Family force five blasting through the speakers. I walk to the dance floor and begin to let all of my stress out through my movements,

_you_ _got to rock and roll when you enter through the door_

_Its time to lose control_

_So let your body know_

_Let the beat hit your soul_

_While your feet work the floor_

_Making people say whoa that fool puts on a show_

_So what cha gonna do with it _

_Do what cha gonna do with it_

_Tell me something how you gonna move with it_

_Showing everybody how you move with it._

By the time the song ended I was getting thirsty. I walked towards the bar and ordered a ice tea. I wasn't long before I had it placed in front of me. I pulled out a couple dollars to pay for. I usually don't pay because I get non-alcoholic drinks free here, but I just felt like it. The bartender shook his head and pointed to someone and said he paid for it. I rolled my eyes at the idea of this, thinking how cliché. I sat down and started sipping on my tea when someone came to sit near me, guessing it was the guy that paid for my drink I turned to tell him I wasn't interested when I looked into gorgeous blue eyes that belonged to no other than one of the last people I wanted to see right now, Percy Jackson. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to leave unless I talked to him, so I looked at him sighing in irratation and asked what do you want Percy Jackson?

_Percy: _Wow Alex, what's got you so grouchy?

_Alex: _Like you don't know. So who is it, the so called chosen one, is it Justin. There is no way it's Max.

_Percy: _What are you talking about? What ever I did to make you mad I'm sorry, but you don't have to tear my head off.

_Alex: _I'm mad cause you told me that you didn't know who the other two were, just leave me alone.

_Percy: _Alex I really was telling the truth, you can cast a truth spell on me if you want. Wait are you saying that you know who the other two of the legend are?

_Alex:_ Yeah, Stevie gave me a book on. It said Jackson, Nichols, and Russo are the ones.

_Percy:_ Wait what, can I see this book?

_Alex: _I guess so, come on lets go.

Grabbing Percy's arm I led him to the back room and flashed us back to my room. Nothing was different, so I guessed that my clone had done her job. I zapped her away and showed Percy the book. When he took it from me both of our wands started glowing and I could hear Percy say whoa. I saw that by now the moon was out and it was full, I felt a tingling sensation on my arm and I heard Percy ask me if I felt that. I didn't answer after that because I soon fell unconscious. When I woke up it felt like an elephant had sat on my head. I saw the concerned faces if my family, Harper and Percy leaning over me. I heard Harper say she's waking up, it sounded like she was yelling though. I winced when I tried to sit up, Percy told me to take it easy. That weird feeling was still on my arm so I looked down at it and almost screamed when I saw that I had a tattoo. It was black wolf with glowing blue eyes, it had small writing under it that was in strange language, but I somehow knew it said _Rebel Heart_, by that time my mom had seen it. I almost covered my ears when she yelled, _Alexandra Margarita Russo how dare you go out and get a tattoo, do you know that those things are for life. _When she got through with her rant I heard Percy say that it wasn't a tattoo, both me and her asked him at the same time what is it then. He looked kinda nervous then but said that maybe it would be better if he had his dad come and explain everything. My family slowly agreed but my dad looked like he knew something, he stood up and grabbed mom dragging her room mumbling something about having customers to serve. Wondering what was up with him quietly said, _Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of bat. _I saw the others giving me a weird look but instead I focused on hearing my parents downstairs.

_Jerry: _Theresa do you remember that story I told you after I married you, the one about three legendary wizards and how I was one of them, and eventually a child of mine would take my place.

_Theresa: _Yeah I remember, what does that have to do with my only daughter getting a tattoo Jerry?

_Jerry: _Well I think that Alex may be the one.

_Theresa: _WHAT! I thought that you said that they might not bother picking a heir for that legend thingy anyway.

_Jerry: _I didn't think they would but you knew that there was a chance that it would happen anyway, for so long we've kept this secret from our kids I think that we should tell them, before Jonathan gets here and tries to convince Alex to go with him.

Wow, I can't believe that after all these lectures about lying they've been keeping things from us for so long, no longer feeling tired I got up and headed down the stairs with the others right behind me. When I saw them I pointed to the lair and the slowly walked towards it, when we closed the door everyone sat down. The room was filled with an awkward feeling. I saw my dad open his mouth and I heard him say, kids your mom and I have something to tell you.

_Jerry: _Umm so lets see, as you guys know before I married your mother I was a well known wizard, in fact I was like royalty in the wizard world. I was known a one of the Legendary three. If your wandering what that is, well it's three people chosen to rule the wizard world, they are what is known as true wizards. Every generation a member of the three families is chosen to rule. Percy is the chosen on for the Jackson family. The other one is a Nichols, I don't know who it is now but the one before was Steven Nichols. The last is the Russo's and I think that Alex has been chosen.

_Justin: _What, why is Alex the chosen one she's not even a good wizard. Plus what about the family competition, isn't that an unfair advantage for a special wizard to be against regular ones?

_Jerry: _Well Justin if you hadn't interrupted me I could have explained it. If Alex has been chosen it was for good reason. Now about the completion, she will drop out and will keep her powers, you will be against Max.

_Jonathan:_ Hello Jerry, I'm glad that now I don't have to explain that whole story. Then again if you hadn't of left you wouldn't have had to explain this to them in the first place. How is she supposed to lead others if you haven't been teaching them the right lessons. I still don't understand why you left your duties behind anyway.

_Alex: _Hey, who do you think you are flashing up in here speaking that way to my dad. I'll have you know I am an excellent wizard, and he has taught us all very well, in fact I bet I could take you on.

_Steven: _Is that so, well to answer your question I am Jonathan Jackson, and maybe we should see just how smart you are. But before you decide you should know, I'm stronger than your dad was when he was a wizard, so you might want to reconsider.

_Alex:_ I don't care. All I hear is you talking, are you scared?

_Jerry: _Alex no, He isn't joking he is an excellent wizard, Apologize.

_Percy:_ Yeah Alex you should listen to them. My dad isn't one two fight. Dad you're not really gonna fight her are you?

_Jonathan:_ Of course I am son, a challenge is a challenge. Plus I want to see what Jerry has been teaching his kids.

_Alex: _Then lets fight!

**Well that's the end of chapter 5. I hope that you enjoyed reading it and will consider giving me a review. **

**Also I want to thank rayna-jay, and James888for the reviews they gave me.**

**I posted a new story a couple of days ago, its called "They are watching you" and it is based on the hills have eyes movie. I will try to update every two or three weeks. Until next time, Bye.**


End file.
